The present invention relates to an apparatus for printing a text on a record carrier and provided with a memory for aiding editing and processing of the text.
Apparatus of this type is known as a word processor and offers a multitude of possibilities for producing, editing and processing texts, such as, for example, automatic error correction, erasure and insertion of text portions, rearrangement of text portions, automatic word separation, margin and format controls, use of stored text paragraphs and phrases, etc.
One drawback of these known systems is their complicated operation, which requires a lengthy learning process and continuous practice. Text editing which extends over the entire page, e.g. rearrangement, format changes and filling out forms, is additionally more difficult in that only a small portion of the page being typed into the system can be seen. In word processors employing a screen, and which thus do not have the last-mentioned drawback, operation is very tiring.